


Hymn

by SelenaCloud



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Falling In Love, Gender Identity, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaCloud/pseuds/SelenaCloud
Summary: Goro Akechi!, Ace Dectective, best person and the most perfect boy in the world right? No one could be anymore than wrong. Hes not the person surrounding the cameras. He doesn't look or act like it...But no one knows right? No one knows the truth about him...Until he met him...Akira who is about unravel every single last secret Akechi has until he has no choice but to spill every detail. Will he be able to...? What changes could happen now that they met at a different time period?





	1. 1- UMBRELLA

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin this lovely adventure Id like to say this:
> 
> One, I am a MASSIVE akeshu shipper and no one can tell me otherwise because seriously...In the gameplays and walkthroughs they had chemistry that was so there I wanted the company to MAKE THEM ABLE TO DATE EACH OTHER ALREADY. And when we get into the story even more it goes into how Akechi was like a lonely soul just wanting the love he wanted. I mean seriously I know he did bad things and all but when you get into the story you will get why he did what he did. I mean come on:
> 
> 1\. He lost his mother to a person that didnt even want her due to him
> 
> 2\. He had to deal with neglect from his father
> 
> 3\. Even though he was a wild card like the protagonist he has 2 different types of personas that will controlling his judgement in my opinion. Robin hood was like his rebellion side a bit. But Loki was bad persona and it seemed to made him want to use murder as revenge because in the palace of his father [that boy looked like he wanted to kill him]
> 
> 4\. He worked for his father because of 2 things. One he didnt really had anywhere else to go and he would do anything to get some attention just so he could have revenge. 2, his father literally said he controlled him with praise so that he could get the results he wanted [WHICH MADE ME HATE HIM EVEN MORE!]
> 
> Anyway, enough with my rant. Let me explain why I decided to make this little story ^-^. Ima be honest here...even when I felt chemistry...I honestly felt like goro and akira didnt have a proper link in Justice so I figured why not make my own story with a proper link. However in the story, you may noticed a few...surprises ^-^. I hope you like it regardless. Bye bye!

**"** **I am thou... Thou art I... From the sea of thy soul, I come..."**

_April 10_

Eyes snapped open as he looked around the area a little bit more. He was so lost in his thought he forgot for a moment...but only for a moment on how it was raining. He was soaked on his brown hair, brownish suit and black gloves...He let out a sigh as he looked up into the darken grey sky as he lived his hand up to try and stop the rain from hitting his face. He cursed himself on forgetting people were still outside. He cursed he still remembered on that day...He felt like it was yesterday.

_Walking into the house with his bag. He was so young and so fragile he forgot how young he was when he felt the wave of shock and pain enter his heart. He walked into the living room, it was dead silent._

_"Mom?"_

_No response entered the house as he heard it in his mind and in the world. The sounds of water..._

_"Mommy...?"_

_For some reason, he felt like he had to go upstairs...so he did...he reached the top of the stairs and saw water near the bathroom door. He slowly walked closer and closer until he reached the door..._

_"Mommy...? Are you-" He stopped speaking soon after. He couldn't unseen what he saw. His eyes were wide in horror as he stared at his mother. The water turned bright red as he stared at her. His skin was pale before he took in what he saw. His mother...was dead...And let out a painful scream._

Goro Akechi flinched as he remembered that memory again in his head, he slowly lowered his hand to the ground before he let out a sigh. He was about to move when he felt the rain no longer hit him. He blinked confused until he looked up.

"You'll need this..."

He turned his head to see a male teenage boy holding a steal blue umbrella for him to take. He took in every detail of him since he was a detective after all. He has wavy black hair and dark gray eyes with a pair of black glasses placed on the center of his eyes. He was wearing a buttoned up black blazer with red buttons and the school's emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt that has two black chevrons on the collar, and black and red plaid trousers. Akechi sighed before he put on his mask as normal and did a fake smile on his face. As much as he hated it, he couldn't make him give him the umbrella.

"My apologizes" he found himself saying to the male "But I couldnt take this from you. Besides if I do that you might end up like me"

He masked his performance with a small laugh as the male stared at him for another moment before he reached out and carefully placed the umbrella in Akechi's hands making him gasp a bit. He firmly curls his hands around the umbrella and made sure Akechi was firmly holding it before letting go

"I insist" he said simply before walking away from him. Akechi blinks before he took a step closer to him

"Wait!" he called out "Who are you so I can return this!"

"Keep it!" the male said simply before he was out of Akechi's sight

* * *

Cool air filled the apartment building as Akechi walked into the room. He let out a sigh before he fully walked into his apartment building. He dropped his suit case on the floor along with the umbrella he has just gotten from the male stranger...He didnt even get his name...Not like it will matter anyway, he wouldn't see him again. Not like the male would even want to...His life was filled with neglect and pain...He walked to the bathroom and shut the door. He took off his bottom up brown jacket off leaving him in a white shirt. Then he took off his pants revealing his legs...which were surprisingly feminine...He took off his white shirt revealing his...no her body. He...no...She looked at the mirror before she sighed. Her body was covered a bit of bruises from a few weeks ago...but they healed a bit.

She sighed before she heard her phone ring from her pants on the floor. She softly wiped the tears that were coming out of her face as she picked up the phone and answered with a simple

"You called?"

* * *

"Goro Akechi!"

"Oh my god, it is!"

"Its  **him**!"

" **Hes**  at our school!"

"Woooooo!"

She masked the feeling of pain with a simple smile as she walked through the hallways. She waved and did a cheerful fake smile to make her act seem believable before she felt a weight of a bump hit her before she fell backwards.

"Ah..!" She blinked surprised before she sees in a hand in front of her. Her eyes widen as she looked at him. Him again?! It was the guy from before...She took his hand before he pulled her up.

"Its you.." she whispered, not even caring about the fact she couldnt mask her shock. He stared at her before she took out the umbrella that was in the suitcase she had in her hands. It was in case it rained again but she saw him again so it made sense to give it to him.

"I forgot to hand this back" she said, keeping her posture in place as the students were all around them mumbling gossip under their breaths.

"Its not mine" he said simply as she blinked before she placed the umbrella in his hands like he did for her. She felt a sense of warmness as her fingers brushed his. She quickly shook the thoughts she figured were wrong in her mind.

"I insist" she said before she looked at him "I never got your name"

"Akira, Akira Kurusu"

"Well Kurusu-kun, My name is Goro Akechi" she masked a fake smile "Ace Detective in the area."

"Its a pleasure to meet you" Akira said. She picked up her suitcase.

"Now" she began to say "Now that matter is settled. I really must be going"

She walked a few steps away from him before she felt a tug on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like my number?" he asked, her composure faded as she blinked surprised.

"E-eh? Kurusu, Im flattered but we just met-"

"Doesnt mean we wont see each other more often" he pointed out "It seems we keep pointing into each other"

He did have a point...She softly thought about the choice before she sighed.

"I suppose it wouldnt hurt"

* * *

At the rooftop, Akechi looked at her phone.

No new messages

At least she can relaxed, even if it wasnt for a long time. She knew someone might tell her to get off the roof soon but she decided to stay for a while. She looked at the apps on her phone. And...the metaverse app...She remember that she got her gift 2 years ago...and yet...

_'Something troubles you?'_

She sighed and looked at water puddle beside her. She can see the reflection of Robin Hood...

"I guess you can say that" she replied "Just thinking of the events"

She looked at the sky and let out a breath before she heard crying. She blinked before she looked to her right side before she walked closer to the sound...It became louder in her ears before she sees a girl near the edge. The girl has brown eyes and dark black hair in a ponytail tied with a pink hairband. She wears her uniform without the black jacket: a beige sweater rolled up to her elbows, and the standard uniform skirt. She has a black leg brace on her right leg. Around her elbows and under her skirt, black bandages of some sort can be seen. She wears white running shoes.

_'She doesnt seem to...'_

Akechi could see her looking down at the ground...Should I...?

**'No...'**

She felt Loki speak in her head

**'Let the weak fall, she seemed to want to anyway'**

_'But what if she doesnt...?'_

She looked at the female in front of her. She bit her lip softly...Loki wanted her to do one thing...but Robin made a point...

_'Do you wish her to be dead like your mother?'_

No...She didn't...For once...she let herself listen to Robin and without another thought she spoke.

"Hey"

The female turned around to look at her.

"Thats...a pretty long way down" Akechi pointed out softly as she took a step closer before she stop when the girl was about 2 take a step back

"G-g-go away!" the female exclaimed "Dont come any closer! I-ill do it!"

"Do you?" Akechi asked "It seemed you were debating..."

The female didn't say a word as a response to the statement

"Look, Im not the best person to talk to...and I know, a detective like me has no idea what is going on...To be fair I dont even know your name" Akechi said, she can feel herself lose her composure as she spoke but she didn't care at the moment. For once, she didnt want to mask herself "But your death could affect the people you care about...people who want to understand you!"

The female looked at her before she spoke "Its...Suzui"

"Eh?" Akechi blinked

"Its Shiho Suzui" the female said looking at her. Akechi nodded before she held out her hand for her to take.

"Come on Suzui-san..." she said softly wanting her to take her hand. Suzui looked at her hand before she took it and collpases in Akechi's arms as she was brought closer taking her by surprise. Akechi watched as she cried in her arms as she hugged her back

* * *

Akechi watched as Suzui was sent into the ambulance soon after she brought her down from the rooftop. She pondered on the situation at hand. She remembered Suzui's facial features very carefully.

'Based on her...pale face...shaky form...Not trusting me as soon as I could up there since she thought I was a male...' Akechi's eyes widen a bit before she made her conclusion 'No...she couldnt have been...right?'

She looked at the group of students around her as they surrounded her with questions as she looked at the ambulance car leave the scene. She had to see her...She had to see if she was right...

* * *

_**[ END OF HYMN CHAPTER 1 ]** _

**Hope this wasnt OC. I really tried to get into his character even though I genderswitched it...But hey, theres female Akira stories out there then you can do the same with the other characters right? Anyway, looks like were starting good so far.**


	2. 2 ~Thieves~

**Author's Note: Yay, I was so nervous about the response this might get ^-^. Ready for the next chapter**

* * *

 

**~Hospital~**

"Yes, may I please see Shiho Suzui?" Akechi asked, her voice filled with politeness and kindness in her tone of voice before the nurse let her walk through. She walked through the hallways before she reaches the hospital room. She opens her and does a smile.

"Need some company?" Akechi asked as Shiho turned her head surprised

"Its you" she couldnt mask the tone in her voice which was filled with surprise

"Hey" Akechi set the flowers down near her bed before sitting near her bedside "You doing okay"

"Im doing better...The meds the doctor gave me help me think more clearer and...Im not suicidal anymore if you wanna know" Shiho said softly.

"Im not here for that but..." Akechi dropped the smile mask and looked at her softly "Its nice to know your okay"

"Then why are you here?"

"Id...like to know why you wanted to end it..." she admitted "I mean, dont you have a model best friend and is apart of a volleyball team at your school. What caused you to snap?"

Shiho looked down for a moment

"Are you actually willing to help me and the other team members"

Akechi raised an eyebrow confused "From what?"

Shiho took out her cell phone from her brown purse which was sitting near her bed before giving it to Akechi. Akechi looked through the phone messages before her eyes went wide in shock

* * *

 

**~APARTMENT~**

Akechi looks at the mirror as she walks out of the shower. She remembered the messages that was on Shiho's cellphone and to be fair it made her feel sick and then her skin turned pale. She softly closed her eyes.

"...Guess this one time wouldnt hurt"

She picked up her phone and looked at the Metaverse app.

'I shouldnt be doing this...but...' She walks out of the bathroom with her towel and looked at her detective clothes.

"I cant stand this feeling anymore"

* * *

 

_"...Loki"_

The feeling in her returned into her body and she loved it the feeling inside her. Releasing all of her thoughts and mind into a being similar to her intentions. The feeling on taking another identity. Her eyes open as she takes a step forward and walks through the cognition. So this is the volley ball teacher at the school... Akechi felt sick to her stomach as she looked at a pink shadow of a female girl in a perv pose. She felt more anger in her soul as she took off further into the cognition.

**Tap, Tap, Tap..**

Her breath caught in her throat. She can hear the sounds of footsteps...Someone else was in here? Her emotions were running high at that moment. She quickly hid behind a golden girl statue seconds before she could even sense she was moving herself.

_'Stay Quiet'_

She softly gives into Loki's commands in her mind...After all, she didn't know if there were shadows or...possibly someone who wandered in the Metaverse...If that did happen, what would happen then? Would she help? What she saw broke her thoughts as she stared at the 3 figures. The female...bright blue eyes and ash blonde wavy hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. Her outfit...skin tight red latex catsuit worn with a matching red panther mask, cleavage cutout, zippers, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, and has a clipped on tail in the back.

A male figure was beside her short spiky dyed blond hair and dark brown eyes. His outfit...matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves, and a skull mask. But that last person made her more and more interested.

A male...standing as a leader, wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes. A black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers, dark brown Cuban heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes. It made Akechi more and more curious as she stared at him.

"Think were getting close?" the female asked looking at another small figure making Akechi look a little closer. A...cat with a large head and eyes, where the collar turns into a yellow bandana in addition to gaining a utility belt. Akechi blinked surprised before she heard a sound...a slight sound...the small group didnt seem to have notice it. But Akechi did....The sound of the shadows grew closer and closer to them until it was to late for that small group to have noticed anything.

_'What do you think your doing?'_

Loki...

**'You can save them'**

Robin...

2 voice combing making Akechi's head spin out of control. She felt her hands on the trigger of her outfit. She shakely raised her hand. She never misses a shot in her life. She had a lot of practice in her life...She aimed carefully with her shaking hands...She made her choice...and then-

BANG!

* * *

 

**~NEXT DAY~**

Akechi arrived at the Shujin Academy the next morning to...Actually she didn't know why she was there...Maybe she wanted a day where she couldn't think...Like the other night...She couldn't believe she had decided to save them. Maybe it was Robin...or maybe a quick impulse...or maybe...She actually wanted to...She couldn't understand why however. Suddenly her phone ringed and she looked at the ID as she pressed 'Answer'

"Hey Suzui-san" Akechi said warmly to the phone. She felt a sense of relief when she answered for someone else. It made Akechi glad she decided to give Suzui her number as a 'Police Matter'

Her thoughts shut off as she sees a crowd begin to form around a billboard.

"Hey Suzui, can I call you back in a few mins?"

_"Oh sure, is everything okay?"_

"Yea, just got minor police work. Ill be back I promise"

_"Okay, Bye"_

Akechi hanged up as she took a step closer and she read the words in her mind

_**"To Suguru Kamoshida, the corrupt gym teacher of lust. You are guilty of abusing your position of power, given to you by the Principal of Shujin Academy, who hired you simply to bolster the school's reputation. You torment the male student body, abusing them simply to prevent their careers to outshine your own lackluster out of fear that they may surpass you. You also sate your lust upon the female body, uncaring for what they wish for and torment them just as much as the male student body. You are also responsible for Shiho Suzui's attempted suicide. We shall not allow you to continue this any further. We shall take your distorted desires without fail.** _

**~Sincerely yours, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts."**

Akechi raised an eyebrow at this...Seems like the people who were in the Metaverse are this group..Akechi felt..werid...like the night sky was separating from the stars...like this..is starting one big...

**GAME**

_**~End of Chapter 2~** _


	3. 3 -  - Down with the King/Phone Incounter

**"There's a natural law of karma that vindictive people, who go out of their way to hurt others, will end up broke and alone."**

**Sylvester Stallone**

* * *

Akechi walked through the hallways of the school building during classes. She needed time to think, this sudden change caused a rift in plans in seconds. The calling called, the new people in the Metaverse, they were connected. She knew that for a fact...Phantom Thieves...Maybe they...no...they couldn't, they dont...no they wont understand how she feels. She can do Shido by herself and she knows it.

"Akechi-san?"

She softly turned to see Kurusu Akira standing there holding his lunch. The sight of the box with a black wrapper around it made a sensation form in her stomach. She blinked before she realized. She forgot to bring lunch due to work

"Ah, Kurusu right? The new kid?" she guessed, she remember his details considering she had seen him twice. He nodded before he looked at her as if she was being studied.

"Are you heading to the roof?" he asked, she blinked before she looked at the staircase she was about to go up. She had been thinking about going up there. She had a lot on her mind and air...Fresh air...she needed that

**'Sure you do...'** the voice of Loki ringed through her ears making her mentally roll her eyes before she gave him the plastic smile.

"It seems like I am"

"Well, Im about to head up there myself. Wanna join me?" he asked, she paused. It wouldn't hurt...Its just him...She softly nods before the two were up the stairs and and onto the school's rooftop. A fence was added but Akechi didn't care as she took in the fresh air and sat down near the grey wall. The wind blew through her short boyish hair and she felt alive. Akira sat next to her and unwrapped the lunch to reveal a japanese bento. She felt a sense of hunger as she looked at it. She quickly snapped out of her hunger zone to see Akira smirking at her.

"Hungry?" he asked, she blushed embarrassed

"I...suppose I am" she admitted before he offered her some of the bento

"I'm surprised you go to school here" he commented, she laughed a bit.

"Well, I'm a upperclassmen so.."

"Would be fine to call you senpai then?" he smiled

"I don't mind at all" she answered chewing on the bento she had.

A moment of silence was in the reach as the two stared at the blue sky. Akechi softly looked at Akira for a moment before she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Eyes open inmate!"

Akechi blinked surprised as she gets scared up by the twins. Her normal clothes were now in black and white stripes. Since she had a feminine body the clothes were more fitted into her female skin. She softly sighed as she looks at the man on the desk. Igor...A bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves on his hands.

"Welcome to the velvet room Trickster" he smirked, showing his teeth "It was appear you had made a destined encounter with another wild card"

"Eh?" Akechi softly blinked. Another wild card like her? How she didn't see it til he said something to her?

"Let him speak inmate!" one of the twins shouted making Akechi jump. Caroline and Justine...The assistance twins, young girls with platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes. The twins both wear a black eye patch with the letter "V" over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit. Justine has a long braid and a hat with the letters "O-Y-O-O," while Caroline has hair buns and a hat with the letters "X-M-R-N."

"Be wise, this may change your role in the bath of reform" Igor advised

"But what does that even mean though?" she asked, he smirked at her before he spoke.

"You will find out soon" he said as the room went away around her and she could have sworn that smirk was filled with mockery than the tone of his voice.

* * *

In her apartment, she was typing on the computer as usual...she was typing to a person on the online chat. 2 people to be exact. One was Shiho considering the two girls were getting closer as friends and...-

The phone ringed making the typing stop. She frowned at the unknown number knowing it was him.

"Yes sir?"

"I have another assignment for you"

* * *

The news of Suguru Kamoshida's confession broke out like wild fire. Now that the phantom thieves were known in the area it caused Sae-san and Akechi to be assigned on the case. Akechi now had to figure out there identities and she had a clue on who the leader was...but she had to be sure. Suddently a force of push forced her into reality making her fall to the floor. She looked up to see a male taller than her. His dark blue hair with parted bangs slightly covering his left eye and gray eyes.

He held out a hand to her and she took it.

"My dearest apologizes" he said before he walked away from her before she noticed something on the floor. She picked it up before she looked at the man.

"Wait!" she called out making him turn around as she ran to him

"You dropped this" she pointed out as she gives him the phone

"Oh, I thank you" he said as she noticed he was studying her.

"You are inspiring" he commented making her blink "Are that detective? Goro Akechi?"

"Yes" she smiled "May I ask who are you?"

"Yusuke Kitagawa"

**~END OF 3~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo she met the artist. I hope im getting the character right ^-^


	4. A/N - IMPORTANT

**Hello everyone, this is Selena Cloud and after some careful thinking I decided to rewrite the story from scratch. Lately I felt like it was 2 rushed. In the new version It will be more in detail and little bit slower than the last version and it will be under a New Title Name. Female Akechi will return 2 us again ^-^ Thank you for reading this and please bare with me. You shall see this story pop again. Be on the look out for it ^-^**


End file.
